Una sonrisa para Navidad
by Blanch2404-Sora
Summary: Fic participante en el reto "Un regalo perfecto" del foro Akatsuki Rules. Espero que este fic por lo menos sirva para sacaros una sonrisa como regalo de Navidad.


Hola! Pensé que no llegaría a tiempo, pero aquí me tenéis! Gracias, Akatsuki rules, por esperarme!

**Como siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen. Si me pertenecieran, Itachi y Deidara serían Jashinistas y andarían siempre medio desnudos xD**

**Este fic participa en el reto "El regalo perfecto" del foro Akatsuki Rules.**

**Espero que os guste**

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

_La Navidad agita una varita mágica sobre el mundo y, por eso, todo parece más suave y más hermoso..._

**~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~ ·· ~**

.

.

.

–¿Estás bien?

Al escuchar esa voz infantil, Hidan alzó la mirada sin recordar haberla bajado. Estaba sentado en uno de los bancos congelados del parque de la ciudad, dejando que la nieve cayese sobre su cuerpo mientras pensaba. Frente a él, ahora había un niño rubio de unos siete mirándole con curiosidad. Llevaba una ropas muy desgastadas y sucias, y en sus brazos descansaba un pequeño y peludo perro negro con la cara de color marrón claro, casi naranja.

Hidan, al escuchar lo que había preguntado, frunció levemente el ceño, más cansado que enojado.

–¿Qué te importa, mocoso?

–No mucho, supongo – respondió el niño sin ofenderse –. Pero no me gusta ver a la gente triste.

–No todo es felicidad...

El joven rubio se encogió de hombros sin cambiar su expresión de curiosidad. Luego de unos instantes, comprendió que Hidan no le iba a responder nada más, así que optó por sentarse a su lado, dejando al pequeño perro sobre sus piernas.

–Ya sé que no todo es felicidad, pero la Navidad no es para estar solo – dijo el niño acariciando el lomo del cachorro –. Yo antes siempre pasaba las navidades con toda mi familia.

El niño miró de reojo al albino, que estaba atento a cada palabra que él decía aunque no quisiera demostrarlo. Tras comprobar aquello, el joven sonrió y siguió con el relato.

–En mi familia somos muchos y nos reuníamos todos en la casa del tonto de mis tíos – contó, frunciendo levemente el ceño al mencionar a sus tíos –. Es que su casa era enorme y así cabíamos toda la familia, aunque nunca me quedó muy claro que parentesco teníamos realmente, porque no nos parecíamos en nada. Aunque yo tampoco me parezco mucho a mi hermano mayor, Pain...

De repente, el joven clavó la mirada en uno de los árboles del parque frunciendo aún más el ceño. Parecía disgustado.

–También estaban los primos. Mi hermanito y yo somos sus rivales porque son los más odiosos de la familia. Se llaman Itachi y Sasuke y, como se creen los mejores, teníamos que demostrar cuán equivocados están. Acabábamos peleando siempre por cualquier cosa, haciendo rabiar a Sasuke. El teme de Itachi siempre nos ignoraba y se iba a mirar como pintaba Sai, otro de nuestros primos, o se iba con Kisame, un amigo suyo, a quién sabe dónde.

De repente, recordando algo, el rubio se levantó del banco de un salto, haciendo que el pequeño perro volara hasta caer de cara en la nieve. Hidan se habría reído mucho por esto de no haber estado tan pendiente de la expresión del niño, que mostraba una gran ilusión reflejada en su sonrisa mientras le miraba.

–Pero lo mejor de todo fue cuando mi maestro pasó las navidades con nuestra familia. ¡Sasori no Danna es la mejor persona de todo el mundo! Y muy sabio y generoso. Conoce a más gente de la que tú y yo nunca podremos conocer. ¡Nos regaló varios juguetes de madera por ser unos buenos niños, y muy trabajadores!

Cuanto más hablaba de su maestro, más amplia era su sonrisa. Aquel niño parecía querer mucho a su maestro. Al final, el pequeño cruzó sus brazos con una sonrisa.

–Ahora aún me queda Tobi, que fue uno de los regalos de mi maestro – dijo inflando las mejillas y mirando al perro, que estaba en el suelo mirando fascinado las huellas que dejaba en la nieve –. Es un perro algo tonto y pesado, pero es un buen chico.

–¿Tiene pinta de interesarme todo eso?

Al escuchar eso, el niño se giró hacia Hidan borrando por un momento su sonrisa al ver lo serio que permanecía el albino, que había fruncido el ceño. En cambio, apenas un segundo después volvió su sonrisa, ahora más amplia incluso.

–Si no has interrumpido antes mi historia, será por algo – respondió riendo por lo bajo –. Nee, ¿y qué te ha pasado a ti?

Hidan dirigió su mirada al suelo y luego suspiró, tratando de relajarse.

–Tuve una pelea con mi tío y huí de casa – dijo el albino echándose hacia atrás sobre el banco, dejando ver que en el lado contrario al que se había sentado el pequeño había una bolsa atada a un palo con lo que parecía ropa y comida dentro.

–Oh, vaya... ¿Y no lo pueden arreglar? – preguntó el niño algo incómodo.

–No quiero arreglarlo – gruñó Hidan clavando su violáceos ojos en el rubio –. ¡Ya estoy más que harto de ese idiota avaro que me da cobijo sólo por ser de su sangre! Si tanto desea no tener que gastar dinero en mí, pues me voy y punto.

–Pero es Navidad. No deberíais de estar solos ni...

–¡¿Y qué?! – exclamó ya harto de tanta conversación.

De un salto, el albino se levantó del banco y agarró su bolsa algo enfadado, dispuesto a irse de allí y hacer como si nunca hubiera estado en ese parque. Tal vez iría a la estación a esperar un tren que le llevase lo más lejos posible de esa ciudad.

En cambio, una última frase que le dijo el niño le hizo frenar.

–Sé que lo harás bien, Hidan.

Sorprendido por la confianza que transmitían esas palabras, Hidan abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Lo haría bien? Hacerlo bien... significaba volver. Volver con el avaro de su tío Kakuzu y, tal vez, pedir perdón. ¿Por qué tendría tanta confianza ese niño en él? Era mucha más confianza de la que nadie había tenido nunca, nadie antes había confiado en él...

Sólo quedaba merecerse esa confianza.

Ante aquel pensamiento, el albino finalmente suspiró resignado.

–Oye, mocoso, me imagino que estarás solo – dijo girándose, sorprendiendo al menor con la sonrisa que le mostró –. ¿Qué te parece acompañarnos en estas navidades? Kakuzu seguro que se resigna, pero no te preocupes, aceptará si eres dulce... creo.

El pequeño le devolvió en seguida la sonrisa y, tras coger a Tobi en brazos, corrió para alcanzarlo.

Aquellas serían unas buenas navidades.

.

**Eso es todo. La verdad es que pensaba poner al pequeño Deidara como un angel de la guarda o como uno de los elfos de Santa (el cual hubiera sido Sasori) mientras que su "familia" serían el resto de los elfos. Por eso dice que Sasori conocía a mucha gente y que le hacía regalos por hacer un buen trabajo. Pero al final salió esto... Que espero que también esté bien y os guste!**


End file.
